


Somatosensory

by sickofsora



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Autistic Finn, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickofsora/pseuds/sickofsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he's not told <i>not</i> to feel, Finn feels everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somatosensory

Don’t think about sensory seeking Finn with all the new sensations he’s finally able to feel-

Don’t think about the only reason he was semi-grounded, the only reason he kept going and didn’t fall apart, after thinking he lost Poe in the crash, was because he kept a thumb on the leather jacket at all times, and the longer he walked, the stronger the urge to rub his still sweaty face on it. Once skin made contact he stopped for a full minute, just relishing in the slick-smooth across his skin.

It was _nice_.

He could do this.

Please, don’t think about the first, second time Finn grabbed Rey’s hand out of fear, how his thumb slipped and he felt the smooth texture of _other people’s skin._ When they have the chance to cool down, she offers him her hand and it takes every bit of willpower not to run the backside along his cheek. That might be too much for him. He settles for thumbing over the deceptively smooth skin for as long as he can.

Promise me you won’t think about the full bodied hugs, so firm and _deep_ , just the right amount of pressure because _holy shit, you’re alive? oh my god, I missed you_ can’t quite make it past his lips, but he squeezes Poe like he squeezes Rey, and they squeeze back just as hard.

Don't think about the way it sets off sparks behind his eyes. Maybe he hugs for a little too long, too hard, but neither of them say anything, if anything, they hug him back harder. He wants to slide into their arms forever, he never knew the amount of love and joy and relief and **safety** that two arms could bring, two arms that belonged to people he cared for the most.

Think instead about Finn waking up, alone yes, but with the touch-memory of Rey’s lips on his forehead, with Poe’s jacket, singed in some places but otherwise just as whole as he is, across his lap. Neither Poe nor Rey are here when he wakes up, but the echoes of them keep him company until they can come back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sure where this came from but I had a Mighty Need to write autistic finn this morning, so here's a little snippet!


End file.
